


Позаботься обо мне

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Petting, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: Чанёль выбирает, с кем из группы попробовать завести отношения - но в итоге выбирают его





	1. Chapter 1

Миловидные парни всегда были большой слабостью Чанёля, и то, что он на ближайшее обозримое будущее был связан с ними крепко-накрепко как минимум контрактом, делало его вполне себе счастливым. Что там дальше будет и у кого с кем получится — время покажет, но ему точно гарантирована возможность наслаждаться их созерцанием и общением, а это дорогого стоит.  
Он умел нравиться им, а они все нравились ему. Да, половина группы — совсем не милашки, но и там посмотреть было на что.

Весь период трейни Чанёль не давал себе воли, почти не встречался ни с кем со стороны и уделял внимание подготовке — присматривался, очаровывал, налаживал отношения, чтобы в тот момент, когда он сделает выбор, избранник не испугался. И вот, когда они перешли к долгожданным съемкам «Шоутайма», он надеялся принять окончательное решение, когда они все пройдут через это испытание развлечениями, неформальным общением и круглосуточными съемками.

И хотя было очень важно, чтобы обе подгруппы покрепче сдружились, в «М» Чанёлю глаз было положить почти не на кого. Нет, разумеется, там был Минсок — красивый, как фарфоровая кукла, горячий, как вулкан, и настолько же опасный. Несмотря на потрясающую внешность и мягкий нрав, под типаж Чанёля он никак не попадал, потому что, как ни крути, а характер будущих отношений тоже важен, и хён — из-за возраста или еще по какой-то причине — может вполне себе и не принять ухаживаний Чанёля. И сам, так сказать, позаботится о нем.

Олененок Лу Хань был прелестен, но перед напором кипучей энергии Чанёля робел и прятался за Минсоком — это очаровательно, но над таким придется поработать. Шаг за шагом выманивать, соблазнять, говорить тихо и лишних движений не делать — долгая, но интересная игра, но может быть оно того стоит: увидеть, как однажды он поднимает на тебя свои лучистые глаза или тихо стонет твое имя своим нежным голосом…

В родной «К» выбор побогаче.  
В первую очередь, конечно, маленький Сехун — скромный, старательный, легко краснеющий. Истинным наслаждением было смущать его, чтобы вспыхивали скулы, а потом сводить все к шутке. И это было любимым занятием не только Чанёля — вся группа питала слабость к младшему.  
Да, Сехун, конечно, был уже взрослым парнем, но что-то в нем оставалось таким милым и мягким, что его обожали все и тискали, словно котенка, жадного до ласки. Ох, какого классного парня можно из него вырастить при должной заботе!

Бэкхён, при своих замечательных внешних данных и таланте, казался немного слишком: слишком шумным, слишком суетливым, слишком раздражающим. Такого парня не соблазнять придется, а перестраивать под себя — не ломать, конечно, а именно учиться с ним взаимодействовать и ждать, что он пойдет навстречу. Стоит ли оно того? Может, и стоит, потому что такого яркого во всех смыслах парня у Чанёля еще не было.

С Кёнсу, кажется, у них было больше всего общего, особенно в плане музыки, они понимали друг друга с полуслова. А эта улыбка? Никогда подобного он не встречал, чтобы в одно мгновение сосредоточенное серьезное лицо становилось таким беззаботно-счастливым…  
А еще Чанёля страшно интриговало, что на самом деле думает Кёнсу о нем самом, его полунамеках и всяких неоднозначных вещах, которые уже произошли между ними? Тяжелый внимательный взгляд больших черных глаз никак не удавалось разгадать: иногда казалось, что он понимает, к чему все может привести, а иногда смотрел так невинно, что Чанёлю было стыдно за свои грязные мысли.

Самым внезапным, конечно, для Чанёля было увлечение Чонином, потому что на первый взгляд тот был совсем не в его вкусе. Нет, хорош-то он был невероятно, тут спорить было не о чем, но для себя Чанёль выбирал парней немного другого типа: пониже, с нежной светлой кожей, хрупких… Но что-то в нем было такое, что раз за разом цепляло и не отпускало. Оттенок его кожи вызывал одно желание — впиться зубами и распробовать на вкус, на что это похоже — нежный молочный шоколад или ароматная поджаренная корочка. После нескольких часов в танцклассе, когда все валились с ног от усталости, Чонин продолжал танцевать, и Чанель, не скрываясь, заворожено смотрел на капельки пота, стекающие по бугрящимся от движения мышцам, и чувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной.  
Эта потрясающая упоротая работоспособность почему-то тоже внезапно привлекала. Чонин был выносливый и стремился к совершенству в каждой детали — ну кто от такого откажется?  
При этом заботиться о Чонине было очень легко и приятно, он с радостью принимал это и совершенно не задумывался о том, что подобное его к чему-то может обязывать. А Чанёлю нравилось дарить свою любовь и нравилось, когда человека можно было так легко порадовать. Любые шутки, иногда даже плоские, принимались на ура, бесконечные истории, правдивые и не очень, выслушивались с жадным интересом, и — это что-то невероятное — как же часто и легко он смеялся!

Чанёль любил чувствовать себя большим и классным, и рядом с Чонином это было не трудно и настолько приятно, что он начал за ним ухаживать даже раньше, чем принял окончательное решение.  
Ну что ж…  
Стратегия была простая: говорить как можно чаще о том, как ему нравится Чонин. Поначалу группа нервно смеялась, потом перестала обращать внимание, а после один за другим все начали принимать участие в этом странном флэш-мобе — говорить комплименты, хвалить за мелочи, радоваться успехам. А еще были подарки, пара прогулок, совместные тренировки.  
Видит бог, Чанёль хотел сделать обдуманный и верный выбор, но может быть, судьба сама за него решила…

***

 

Записи шоу продолжались и продолжались, и реальность сильно отличалась от того, что зрители видели на экранах. Нередко съемки «одного дня» шли в течение недели, если вдруг погода резко портилась или они не успевали доехать до следующей локации из-за пробок. И приходилось снова надевать ту же одежду и делать вид, будто бесконечно долгий день все еще идет. Но одежда — ерунда, куда сложнее воссоздать настроение и поймать нужную волну.  
Особенно, если вчера вы с кем-то вместе весело шутили, а сегодня бесите друг друга из-за какой-нибудь ерунды. Или не ерунды.

Стоило признать, что смена привычного распорядка «репетиции-подготовка-выступления-сон», с которым они жили почти все это время, на рваное нестабильное расписание съемок и прочих занятий привело к увеличению конфликтов в группе. Когда вы действуете как отлаженный механизм, ты знаешь сильные и слабые стороны каждого, а они знают твои. А сейчас, в нетривиальных ситуациях, начали вылезать раздражающие мелочи, капризы и проблемы, которые раньше были незаметны.

Например, дурацкие домашние шутки Чунмёна, за которые было стыдно теперь не только перед менеджерами, но и перед всей страной. Злые издевки Бэкхёна и Кёнсу Чанёлю скорее нравились: он любил, когда котята выпускают коготки, но вот остальные нередко терялись и не знали, как среагировать, и это раздражало. А еще вечно кто-то просыпал, опаздывал, мерз и уставал…  
То, что однажды они с Крисом столкнутся по-серьезному, Чанёль знал всегда, и вот это время пришло.  
Их сравнивали почти во всем, что, конечно, раздражало — и ладно, когда это делали поклонники, разбирая по частям кто как исполнил партию, станцевал, или кто красивее. Обиднее было то, что и одногруппники все охотнее делали это. Все чаще Крис, конечно, лажал — его нелепые попытки держать образ холодного парня не находили одобрения ни у кого и вызывали только смех или раздражение, но, после такого этот несчастный выглядел так глупо, что всерьез на него внимания никто не обращал.

Чанёль спустился в тесный внутренний двор общежития, чтобы остыть после очередной стычки. Только что они выбирали новые локации съемок вместе с менеджерами, и почти все хотели одно, но Крис выдал свое обычное «это не в моем стиле» — и его тут же поддержал громкий Тао, потом еще кто-то засомневался, и Чунмён, как всегда озабоченный тем, чтобы всем было хорошо, решил вопрос в их пользу.

Вместо своей куртки Чанёль накинул чью-то первую попавшуюся, и, конечно, она была безбожно мала и от холода почти не спасала, но возвращаться все равно пока не хотелось.  
— На самом деле он нормальный, — голос Чонде из сырой темноты заставил его вздрогнуть. — Просто не умеет себя вести.  
Чанёлю нравился Чонде, за легкость, ум, талант и готовность поддержать любое начинание, да и понимали они друг друга прекрасно.  
— Я знаю. Но как же раздражает…  
— Ему сложно уживаться с людьми, сам видишь — несмотря на то, что мы все вместе уже столько времени.  
— Это заметно, — Чанёль устало потер лицо. — Мне было бы легче, будь он стопроцентным говнюком постоянно, тогда и не приходилось бы все время менять свое мнение и разочаровываться в нем.  
— Ну он и есть говнюк: эгоист, лентяй и грубиян, так что будь спокоен.  
Они посмеялись.  
— Но он и в самом деле справляется, особенно когда мы одни, в Китае. Крис не такой заботливый, как Чунмён, и с ним не поговоришь, как с Минсоком, но он старается делать все как можно лучше.  
— Значит, и я должен постараться найти с ним общий язык, вздохнул Чанёль, — я ему не уступлю!

***

 

Противный мокрый снег с дождем, резкий ветер и ощутимый холод подарили группе неожиданный внеплановый выходной.  
И хотя их разбудили как обычно, после недолгого совещания менеджеры и руководитель съемок сочли, что выезжать из общежития не имеет смысла — ни одна локация из запланированных выгодно смотреться не будет, да еще и есть риск всем простудиться.  
Погода была такой мерзкой, а мир за окном — тусклым и продрогшим, что никто из двенадцати даже толком не проснулся: нахохлившись, они выслушали новость, вяло порадовались и разбрелись по комнатам досыпать или пытаться проснуться.  
Впрочем, на поздний завтрак сползлись все, а после него, ошалевшие от переизбытка свободного времени, начали искать, чем себя развлечь.

Прихватив гитару, Чанёль некоторое время побыл в гостиной. Бэкхён и Сехун шумно играли в видеоигры, и смотреть на них было, конечно, одно удовольствие. Тао и Крис просматривали накопившиеся журналы с материалами о группе, что-то обсуждая по-китайски. Кёнсу, свернувшись в кресле, смотрел с планшета кино, Лу Хань и Исин серфили в интернете.  
Даже без камер и работы они все равно собирались все вместе: те, кто не сидел в общей комнате, все равно то и дело заходили туда, расхаживая по дому.  
Чанёль надеялся уговорить Исина посидеть с гитарами, это занятие никогда не надоедало, но тот, кажется, чувствовал себя совсем простывшим, и не слишком хотел двигаться. Где-то на кухне или в комнатах шумел Минсок — кажется, он затеял уборку и пытался привлечь к этому Чунмёна и Чонде.

Тихо перебирая струны, Чанёль сидел в своем углу и наслаждался каждой минутой этого дня. Даже Крис не бесил. Сегодня, чтобы сгладить недавнее напряжение, Чанёль принес и поставил перед ним на стол тарелку с завтраком и сел рядом, а тот благодарно ткнул его кулаком в плечо, а после еды забрал посуду и отнес в мойку.

Чонин, его прекрасное темное дитя, еще совсем недавно слонялся по коридорам, но уже с полчаса не появлялся, и поэтому Чанель отправился на поиски. Потерявшийся нашелся в комнате по соседству, где он читал мангу.  
— Я не помешаю?  
— Конечно, нет!  
— Ничего, если я немного поиграю? Мне одиноко, а в гостиной слишком шумно для музыки…  
— Я буду только рад! — уверил его Чонин, и Чанёль устроился в соседнем кресле и начал наигрывать что-то тихое.  
Вернувшийся к чтению был очарователен в своем увлечении сюжетом, его глаза горели, губы иногда шевелились, повторяя слова за героями.  
В этой спокойной и уютной атмосфере Чанёль и сам погрузился в мелодию, смешивая собственные наработки с элементами чужих песен — просто чтобы потренироваться.  
Страницы перестали шелестеть, Чонин закрыл мангу и, откинувшись в кресле, слушал музыку, которая звучала еще несколько минут. Чанель закончил мелодию нежно и мягко, под настроение.  
— Могу я спросить хёна кое о чем?  
— Разумеется!  
Щеки Чонина залил густой румянец, и, кажется, он пожалел о своем порыве.  
— Что-то случилось? Может, тебе нужна помощь?  
— Стыдно спрашивать о таком, но… хён, вы всегда говорите, что любите меня, поэтому мне кажется, я могу вам доверять.  
— Даже не сомневайся, я сохраню в тайне все, что ты мне скажешь. И помогу с чем угодно.  
Чанёлю показалось, что воздух в комнате стал гуще — так сильно он разволновался. Не зря так долго обхаживал этого славного ребенка, наконец-то тот начал доверять ему.  
— Хён… — наконец решился Чонин, — как понять, что тебе кто-то нравится?  
— По-разному. Наверное, прежде всего, тебе кажется прекрасным все, что этот человек делает. Хочется всегда быть рядом… Заботиться и помогать… — Чанёль практически пересказывал свои собственные чувства.  
— Кажется, мне нравится один человек…  
— Это впервые? Раньше тебе никто не нравился?  
— В школе одна девушка. Но мне кажется, то, что я чувствую сейчас — куда сильнее.  
— И что же ты чувствуешь? За что тебе нравится этот человек?  
— Ну… Он очень красивый. И у него такой голос… Он очень талантливый. А еще очень смешной. Иногда кажется, что он злой и грубоватый, но на самом деле он очень добрый и заботливый.  
— Звучит неплохо. Чонин, этот человек — мужчина? Тебя это смущает?  
— Да, — тихо ответил он и покраснел еще сильнее.  
— Послушай, — Чанёль пересел на пол рядом с креслом Чонина и аккуратно сжал его руку, — в этом нет ничего плохого. Когда ты любишь душу человека, тебе неважно, мужчина это или женщина. Если твои чувства искренни, это самое главное.

Пафосные слова вязли на зубах, но, кажется, он выбрал верный путь. Пожалуй, порассуждать о том, за что и как именно можно любить исключительно парней, можно в другой раз. Впрочем, по сути, то, что он сказал, было отражением и его мыслей, просто перед самим Чанёлем эта проблема никогда не вставала.

Чонин поднял на него полные слез глаза, и выглядел настолько несчастным и прекрасным одновременно, что его ужасно хотелось поцеловать, но нельзя — пусть сначала выговорится.  
— Спасибо, хён. Мне теперь гораздо легче говорить о моих чувствах.  
— Не сдерживай себя, — промурлыкал Чанёль, — продолжай.  
— Мне хочется сказать, что рядом с этим человеком я чувствую себя одновременно и очень защищенным, и совершенно уязвимым. Он иногда так шутит, что я готов расплакаться, но при этом он всегда поддерживает меня в трудную минуту. И я так рад, когда он говорит мне что-то хорошее, когда я понимаю, что не безразличен ему, то становлюсь таким счастливым, что потом не могу уснуть.  
— Даже так? Прекрасно! А что еще?  
— Красота, от которой захватывает дух. Самая невероятная улыбка в мире, от нее на душе становится так хорошо…  
Чанёль расплылся так, как, наверное, никогда в жизни. Теплая рука Чонина слегка дрожала в его пальцах, и ощущения от всего происходящего были просто волшебные.  
— В общем, — продолжал он, — я еще никогда в жизни такого не чувствовал, но мне кажется, это по-настоящему.  
— Ну разумеется, по-настоящему. Ты правильно сделал, что решил не скрывать все это.  
— И могу я попросить хёна еще кое о чем?  
— Я сделаю для тебя все что угодно.  
— Я… у меня совсем нет опыта… Что мне делать дальше?  
— О, не переживай. У меня опыта достаточно, я помогу тебе во всем…  
— Правда? — искренне обрадовался Чонин. — А хён может узнать, нравлюсь ли я Кёнсу-хёну хоть немного?  
Чанёлю показалось, что во всем доме с грохотом разлетелись все стекла, так его оглушил этот вопрос.  
— Я не… Что? Кёнсу? Тебе нравится Кёнсу?  
— Ох, я ведь сразу не назвал имя, вот вы и удивились. Да, мне нравится Кёнсу.  
— Конечно. Да. Нет. Почему Кёнсу? В смысле, я все понимаю. Конечно, я попробую что-то сделать, — сбитый с толку, Чанёль понимал, что производит не лучшее впечатление.  
— Вам что-то известно? Я ему не нравлюсь? Это плохая идея? — обеспокоенный Чонин в свою очередь сжимал его ослабевшие пальцы и заглядывал в лицо. — Я боюсь ему признаваться, поэтому и попросил. Но если это невозможно, я понимаю…  
— Я же сказал, что сделаю для тебя что угодно, — сдавленным голосом проговорил Чанёль. — Не переживай, я постараюсь узнать. И не сомневайся, только полный дурак будет не рад тому, что нравится тебе.  
— Спасибо! — от избытка чувств Чонин крепко обнял его, — Чанёль-хён лучше всех на свете!

***

 

В течение нескольких дней Чанёль начал как-то обостренно, по-новому воспринимать атмосферу в группе и отношения между людьми — после того, как выяснилось, что он не замечал влюбленность Чонина в Кёнсу, у него будто глаза открылись. Он смотрел, как эти двое общаются, и не мог разгадать, есть ли у этих отношений будущее. Чонин после своих откровений совсем перестал его стесняться, легче шел на контакт, и от этого все было еще более странным: вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться моментом, Чанёль чувствовал себя вором, крадущим у Кёнсу лучшие минуты — ведь выполнить ту самую просьбу он пока не смог.

Спустя неделю после разговора Чонин подстерег его на кухне и посмотрел такими страшными глазами, что пришлось сдаться:  
— Я жду подходящего момента, чтобы попытаться все выяснить, не переживай.  
На самом деле решиться что-то предпринять было трудно. Чанёль почти физически ощущал это чувство потери и переживал о несбывшемся, как будто у него отняли что-то дорогое.

Шанс объясниться представился почти случайно: Чанёль проспорил всей группе обед, и помочь ему привезти пакеты вызвался Кёнсу — они впервые спустя довольно долгое время остались наедине.  
— Ты ведь хочешь мне что-то сказать? — спросил тот, когда молчание стало совсем неловким. — У тебя на лице все написано.  
— Хочу, — выдавил Чанёль. — То есть не хочу, но должен. Обещал.  
Они сидели в углу ресторана, дожидаясь приготовления заказа.  
— И тебе это явно не по нраву… Тогда скажи сразу, в чем суть?  
К сути перейти было сложнее всего, но как подвести к вопросу, Чанёль тоже не знал, поэтому просто выпалил:  
— Ты знаешь, что Чонин влюблен в тебя?  
Большие глаза Кёнсу стали на мгновение просто огромными, а потом он коротко выдохнул: «Так», — и замолчал надолго.  
— Ты ему очень нравишься, и он попросил меня разузнать, есть ли у него шанс. А я не знаю, как сделать это аккуратно, вот и…  
— Если честно, такого я не ожидал.  
— Понимаю.  
— Мне впервые признаются. Парень. Через другого парня.  
— Поверь, я не искал эту роль, — грустно улыбнулся Чанёль, — но он мне доверился и попросил о помощи, я не мог отказать.  
— Поэтому ты в последнее время так странно себя ведешь?  
— Да, именно поэтому! — поспешил заверить он.  
— А может, — не отставал Кёнсу, — ты надеялся, что Чонин признается тебе? Ведь ты всюду трубишь о своих чувствах?  
Чанёль перестал делать вид, что не происходит ничего особенного.  
— Или, — продолжил тот, — ты ждал, что тебе признаюсь я?  
Они помолчали с минуту.  
— Да, — наконец выдавил Чанель. — На оба вопроса.  
— И что мы будем с этим делать? — Кёнсу откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки.  
— Обещаю справиться со своими чувствами. Только пообещай не обижать Чонина!  
— Я не собирался обижать Чонина.  
— Просто попробуй переключить его внимание…  
— Я не собираюсь переключать его внимание.  
— То есть, ты будешь…  
— Буду, — твердо ответил Кёнсу. — По крайней мере, попробую.

***

 

Съемки подходили к концу, но проблемы пока так и не решались. Казалось, что Крис специально идет на конфликты ради того, чтобы не просто гнуть свою линию, но и довести лично Чанёля. Вот он выдает что-то непонятное и странное, смущая младших, и Чанёлю приходится быстро искать такой ответ, чтобы отбрить его и свести все к нелепой шутке. Вот он ленится танцевать, и Чанёль, сам не слишком хороший танцор, должен поворачивать все так, чтобы Крис вынужден был больше стараться — и это несмотря на усталость.  
Крис ленился идти на собрания вместе с Чунмёном, потому что там обсуждали скучные темы, а потом ворчал, что его исключают из решений по поводу стратегии развития группы. Из-за этого Чунмён расстраивался и переживал, причем заводился с пол-оборота, а Крису, кажется, просто нравилось его дразнить.

Чанёль не мог этого терпеть, но старался держать себя в руках — по просьбе все того же лидера — ради поддержания мирной атмосферы тот готов был позволять трепать себе нервы. Но иногда это было просто невыносимо: все начинали спорить, Чунмён не мог не влезать с пояснениями, и вот все уже разговаривали на повышенных тонах, Крис — находя все более неприятные слова, Чунмён — со слезами в голосе, а сам Чанёль — пытаясь перекричать это все — и в конце концов ему приходилось рявкать так, чтобы на секунду замолкали все, а потом расставлять всё по своим местам.  
Крис после такого просто пожимал плечами и отворачивался, будто ничего и не было, Чунмён сбегал в туалет, а сам Чанёль старался успокоиться.

По внутренним правилам группы, после конфликта виновники должны были проводить вместе время, чтобы поладить и объясниться, и это тоже было пыткой. Иногда они с Крисом по часу сидели в пустых классах, заткнув уши наушниками, иногда шли на пробежку или баскетбольную площадку, иногда просто разговаривали, пусть и о ерунде. Редко — о сути проблемы.

Чанёлю очень хотелось выяснить отношения раз и навсегда, найти баланс, убедить Криса изменить свое поведение, но нужные слова пока так и не находились. Он часто вспоминал слова Чонде, о том, что на самом деле Крис не так плох, и это была правда: несмотря на лень и равнодушие он работал не меньше остальных.  
Также он заметно опекал Тао и Лу Ханя, которые, несмотря на годы жизни в Корее, всё ещё чувствовали себя потерянными.

А потом всё это зарождающее уважение разбивалось о какой-нибудь нелепый конфликт.  
Например, в этот день Крис, по сути, сорвал тренировку, когда в перерыве вдруг завел разговор о том, что ему достается мало возможностей проявить себя — а эта проблема касалась и самого Чанёля, ведь позиции у них были одинаковые.

Несколько раз извинившись, Чунмён оставил их в танцклассе с холодной пиццей на ужин — в то время как остальная группа ушла есть в кафе.  
Крис заглянул под крышку, поморщился, и Чанёль уже ждал, что тот выдаст свое обычное «не в моем стиле», но он вытащил кусок и передал ему коробку. А потом, к удивлению Чанёля, потянулся к своему рюкзаку и достал пару банок пива.  
— Ты что, это специально запланировал?  
— Нет, конечно, — усмехнулся Крис, — просто захотелось выпить вечером пива, вот и купил. Удачно вышло.  
— Да уж.  
Они сидели на полу, прислонясь спинами к зеркалу, и молча жевали.  
— Лично к тебе у меня только одна претензия, — наконец заговорил Крис. — Кроме того, что ты меня раздражаешь, конечно.  
— И какая же? — уточнить насчет раздражения можно и позже.  
— Почему второй лидер — не ты?  
Чанёль закашлялся.  
— Почему ты вечно вступаешься за этого надоедливого Чунмёна с его постоянными компромиссами и шутками, за младших, которые так робеют, что не могут сами ответить? Не даешь мне идти против менеджеров и спорить с продюсерами?

И хоть соблазн разобраться с каждым моментом отдельно и в подробностях был велик, Чанёль чувствовал, что сейчас не это главное — вопрос совершенно в другом.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе не мешал?  
Крис отвернулся и устало потер глаза.  
— Я не знаю…  
— Или чтобы помогал все это делать?  
— Да нет же. Я понимаю, что иногда не прав, но только ты обращаешь на это так много внимания.  
— И раздражаю тебя.  
— Да, бесишь. Почему ты не можешь оставить все как есть?  
— Да проще ответа быть не может: я их люблю, и мне не хочется, чтобы ты их расстраивал.  
— Всех любишь?  
— Ну да, каждого. Кого-то может больше, но вообще это неважно.  
— И меня?  
После такого вопроса Чанёль помедлил с ответом лишнюю секунду — обстановка становилась все более напряженной и спешить не стоило.  
— Ну конечно. Пытаюсь, хоть это и нелегко, — постарался он свести все к шутке.  
— Понятно, — Крис даже не улыбнулся, а только допил пиво, запрокинув голову.  
Что-то здесь было одновременно знакомое и ясное, но при этом подозрительное и непонятное.  
— Скажи, хён… А тебе хотелось бы, чтобы я любил тебя больше всех?  
— Нет! Ну то есть… мне плевать. Просто перестань меня раздражать и во всё вмешиваться!  
Не пытаясь быть вежливым или приличным, Чанёль чуть ли не впервые повернулся и уставился на Криса оценивающим взглядом, изучая его внешность во всех подробностях.  
Слишком похож на него самого — высокий, худой, большие руки, аккуратные черты лица, мягкие губы, яркие глаза… Запасть на него сложно — это все равно, что на самого себя — как-то странно. Плюс характер, отвратительные привычки и это взаимное раздражение… Чанёль знал, что многие строят отношения как раз на таком фундаменте, но его-то вкусы совершенно другие. Но может, стоит дать этому шанс?..  
— Что? — наконец спросил Крис в ответ на его внимательный взгляд.  
— Я готов попробовать.  
— О чем ты?  
— Ну… Я же вижу, что ты неравнодушен ко мне. Если честно, такого я не планировал, но может стоит сменить приоритеты.  
Секунд десять до него доходило, а когда, наконец, дошло, Крис отскочил от него так стремительно, что остатки их нехитрого ужина разлетелись по залу.  
— С ума сошел? Да как тебе в голову это пришло?  
Подхватив рюкзак, он вылетел за дверь.  
Как все непросто.  
Со вздохом Чанёль принялся за уборку — давая себе время поразмыслить над произошедшим.

***

 

Чанёль находился в каком-то странном непривычном состоянии.  
Начались съемки нового шоу, где он участвовал один, без группы, и ему приходилось вживаться в роль соседа совершенно незнакомых, хоть и довольно приятных людей. Съемкам приходилось уделять минимум день в неделю и часто возвращаться на площадку между пунктами расписания в любое время суток. Поэтому настроение у него было несколько отстраненное — Чанёль не мог позволить себе лишний раз размениваться на эмоции. Кажется, из-за этого в эпизодах шоу он выглядел немного примороженным, а дома — излишне тихим.

Были и радостные моменты.  
Например, Кёнсу и Чонин, которые начали проводить вместе куда больше времени, чем раньше. Они держались рядом, много разговаривали и улыбались, а при первой же возможности отправлялись гулять вдвоем.

Сехун забрасывал его бессмысленными, но милыми сообщениями и фото, особенно когда Чанёль спал не дома. Бэкхён старался аккуратно вводить в курс дела на занятиях или репетициях, когда после мучительных поездок и утомительных съемок у Чанёля голова шла кругом от попыток сориентироваться. Тао и Лу Хань несколько раз покупали ему лакомства, а Чонде веселил так, что после тяжелого дня становилось намного легче.

С Крисом все было непонятно: ничего плохого он не делал, но казалось, будто выжидает, подмечая слабости и выискивая места, куда побольнее ударить. Чанёль спиной чувствовал внимательный взгляд каждый раз, когда уходил с занятий отдельно от группы. Со стороны, должно быть, их отношения не изменились — взаимодействия на сцене или при зрителях были отработаны до автоматизма. Может, кто-то заметит, что они меньше оказываются рядом и практически не прикасаются друг к другу, но это ведь ничего не должно значить?

Сегодняшний свободный вечер (и завтрашнее свободное утро) — подарок за бог весть сколько недель труда. Все в городе, никто не занят на съемках, погода отличная, на занятиях порекомендовали снизить нагрузку, чтобы материал лучше усвоился. В конце концов, они отлично выступили на днях, и благодаря этому рейтинг группы резко подскочил.

Менеджеры, и сами изрядно измотанные, просто принесли в общежитие несколько упаковок соджу и закуски, строго-настрого запретили покидать дом и куда-то уехали — кажется, у них намечалась своя вечеринка.  
Чанёль предпочитал избегать спиртного, так как имел неприятную способность внезапно пьянеть, причем каждый раз от разного количества выпитого, а терять контроль было совершенно не в его стиле.

— Это не в моем стиле, — словно отзываясь на его мысли, раздался неподалеку голос Криса, — вы не можете пить как нормальные парни?

Захмелевшие Лу Хань, Бэкхён и Сехун громко захохотали в ответ на его слова. Они нашли на кухне непонятно откуда взявшиеся стаканы для вечеринок — разноцветные, обвитые трубочками, мигающие светодиодами и блестками, и теперь пытались заставить остальных пить из них.

Пьяный Чунмён впал в лиричное настроение, и поэтому торчал все больше около колонок, переключая песни — как обычно, пока никто не обращал внимания, он врубил свой сборник из дикой смеси женских групп, подыскивая идеально праздничную. Остальным, собственно, было плевать, что там играет на фоне. Окна во всем доме были нараспашку — ночь выдалась теплая и свежая, и соседи наверняка думали, что где-то рядом проходит школьная вечеринка.

Чанель осторожно выпил одну порцию, но алкоголь его пока не срубил, а разве что расслабил. Настроение было самое благодушное, и хотелось насладиться общением со всеми сразу, и может даже…

Крис сверлил его взглядом из противоположного угла комнаты. Чуть ранее, Чанёль заметил, он отбрил льнувшего к нему Тао и не стал разговаривать с Минсоком — неужели ради того, чтобы без помех злобно зыркать? Ну раз таков его выбор…  
Взяв из рук смеющегося Бэкхёна мигающий розовым стакан, Чанёль, не слушая возмущенных воплей, вылил из него добрую половину алкоголя, и доверху наполнил тоником — смесь будет явно невкусной, но что поделать. Под веселые крики и смех он отсалютовал стаканом и выпил залпом, так что Бэкхён восхищенно заорал. Несмотря на то, что из-за опьянения он был ровно в два раза более шумным и приставучим, все равно казался очень милым.  
Вместе они уговорили выпить Кёнсу и Чонина, а потом еще раз Чунмёна и Тао, и вечер достиг своего апогея — в полутемной комнате группа нелепо отплясывала под какие-то смешные девчачьи выкрики.

Почувствовав, что в голове начинает шуметь, Чанёль выскользнул на тесный балкон немного подышать. Оказалось, что при открытых окнах можно услышать, что происходит на кухне.

— Ты что тут забыл? — раздался голос Криса.  
— Хочу взять льда, — ответил ему Бэкхён, — хотя я мог бы попросить тебя посмотреть на мой стакан, чтобы остудить соджу.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Ну знаешь, твой знаменитый взгляд холодного парня… Замораживает напитки, зажигает сердца…  
— Зажигает сердца, значит? Может, и твое тоже?  
— Отпусти, — голос Бэкхёна прозвучал тише и серьезнее. — Отпусти немедленно.

Чанёль, до этого лениво слушающий их болтовню, вскинулся от этих интонаций как от выстрела. Сдвигая с пути расслабленных одногруппников, он кинулся в кухню.

Там царил густой полумрак, и возможно из-за этого фигура Криса, нависающего над вжатым в угол Бэкхёном, казалась особенно угрожающей. Хрупкая рука с тем самым особенным пятнышком на пальце, вывернутая и крепко прижатая к стене, попадала в пятно света, отчего Бэкхён казался еще более беззащитным.

— Думаешь, можно заигрывать со мной? — совершенно пьяным злым голосом спросил Крис.  
— Если я закричу, у тебя будут проблемы. Прекращай.  
— Проблемы? Это у твоей задницы сейчас будут проблемы!

Он резко дернул Бэкхёна на себя, намереваясь черт знает что сделать, но не успел, так как кулак Чанёля врезался ему в лицо. Грязно ругаясь, он отскочил, а потом сам пошел в атаку.  
Каждый удар выплескивал накопившееся раздражение, втягивая обоих во все более жестокую борьбу, и Чанёль бил почти что с удовольствием, будто наконец-то они нашли способ решить все.  
От адреналина и гнева темнело в глазах, но краем сознания он начал понимать, что Крис теснит его все дальше в угол, уворачиваясь от ударов, и нанося свои все более жестко.  
— Чувствуешь, придурок? Как вы достали меня со своими извращениями!  
Попытавшись вывернуться, Чанёль оказался в ловушке — тощий и жилистый Крис был невероятно сильным. Острое колено давило в бедро, пальцы нещадно впивались в плечи.  
— Я тебя сейчас так разукрашу, что дружок на тебя и не посмотрит!

Ошалевший от боли (он очень плохо ее переносил) Чанёль видел перед собой перекошенного от гнева Криса, который как раз замахивался, целясь ему в лицо…  
И вдруг что-то отшвырнуло их друг от друга, и спустя секунду Крис уже валялся на полу, с криками закрываясь руками.

Бэкхён стоял рядом, в характерной бойцовской позе, приподняв одну ногу, и внимательно смотрел на лежащего.  
Тряхнув головой, Чанёль сообразил, что мелькнувшее белое пятно было ничем иным, как пяткой, обтянутой носком — Бэкхен врезал Крису прямо в скулу.  
— Ты в порядке? — едва успел спросить он, как на кухню ворвались обеспокоенные мемберы, наконец услышавшие сквозь музыку подозрительный шум.

***

 

Рядом кричали, толкались, тащили, но спустя мгновение Чанёль оказался в благословенной тишине и наконец смог сфокусироваться на взволнованном лице Бэкхёна, который привел его в ванную.

— Он успел что-то сделать? — тут же всполошился Чанёль, и, подхватив его, усадил повыше, на туалетный столик, чтобы легче было осмотреть. — Ты не ранен?

Следы слез, красный нос и слипшиеся ресницы явно значили, что не всё было в порядке, и сейчас следовало убедиться, нужно ли им ехать в больницу. Он аккуратно приподнял и выпрямил руку, которую Крис вдавливал в стену — на белой коже уже начали проступать неряшливые синие пятна, но перелома, кажется, не было.

— Где он еще трогал? Надо проверить, вдруг нужен врач…  
— Ты… — Чанёль впервые в жизни так близко видел, как чьи-то глаза вдруг наполняются слезами, — не нужно…  
— Я напугал тебя? Прости, больше не буду! Просто я беспокоился, что возможно…  
— Да нет же, придурок! — всхлипнул Бэкхен уже в голос. — Почему ты надо мной хлопочешь, когда самому так больно?  
— В смысле?  
— В зеркало посмотри!

Когда он взглянул на свое отражение, ощущения навалились с такой силой, будто специально ждали этого момента. Начали саднить царапины и синяки по всему телу, заныли сбитые и опухающие костяшки, и самое противное — он почувствовал, как течет кровь из разбитой губы.

Потянувшись, Бэкхён достал аптечку и начал аккуратно вытирать ему лицо салфеткой с антисептиком, отчего кожу приятно защипало.  
Они оба молчали, и было что-то до странности откровенное в том, как Чанель терпеливо стоял напротив беззвучно плачущего Бэкхена, а тот приводил его в порядок.

— Очень больно? — наконец спросил он, потянув его руки под струю прохладной воды. — Он так набросился на тебя, что я испугался.  
— Терпимо, — почти не соврал Чанёль. — Прости, что не успел прийти до того, как он схватил тебя.  
— Не говори глупостей, ты ведь не мог все предвидеть.  
— Мне кажется, он делал это специально. Крис ненавидит меня и точно искал повод…  
— Ну, а мне не стоило шутить с ним. Знал же, что не поймет… Сними майку.  
— Что?  
— Мне он ничего не сделал, а тебя валял по всей кухне. Давай проверим.

Чанёль разделся и начал крутиться перед зеркалом. Открытых ран не было, но синяки уже начали появляться. Бэкхён помог нанести мазь туда, где Чанёль не дотягивался.  
Вот, кажется, и все.

— Ты ведь занимался какими-то боевыми искусствами? Признайся, сам мог его побить?  
— Занимался, — вздохнул Бэкхён, — поэтому и не решался применить силу. У меня всегда так. Не вмешайся ты, я бы мог тянуть еще долго, пытаясь договориться. Спасибо.  
— Чувствую себя немного глупо, — смущенно вздохнул Чанёль и отвернулся. — Кажется, сделал что-то правильное, но на деле доставил еще больше хлопот. Вечное нелепое желание влезть во все.  
— Послушай, — сказал Бэкхён тихо и поймал его руку, — пусть я и могу сам справиться с чем угодно, но… Мне бы хотелось позволить тебе заботиться обо мне. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?

То, как просто и спокойно он описал то, что сам Чанёль никогда не высказывал вслух, потрясало. Ни одному парню, с которым он встречался, в голову бы не пришло признать, что именно так Чанёль и хочет строить отношения — а Бэкхён понял его и принял это.

— Я… да, — от полноты чувств у Чанёля, кажется, пропала способность говорить. — Бэкхён, ты мне всегда… В общем… Я очень хочу!  
— Я уже испугался, что откажешься, — широко улыбнулся он, — и очень счастлив, что ты согласился.

Что теперь нужно говорить? И делать? С чего начать?  
Они молча убрали за собой разбросанные салфетки и прочий мусор, собрали грязные полотенца и навели порядок.  
Странно, что за все это время их не потревожили остальные — с уколом беспокойства Чанёль подумал о том, что сейчас, наверное, Чунмёну приходится вести неприятные переговоры с менеджерами; возможно, везти Криса в больницу, или помогать кому-то заботится о нем.

— Итак, — прервал его размышления Бэкхён, — мы в порядке, нужно выходить.  
— Да, пора. Но могу я…  
Он потянулся к нему, но Бэкхен увернулся от нормального поцелуя, позволив только прикоснуться губами к щеке.  
— Эй! Мы оба знаем, к чему это нас приведет, — хитро улыбнулся он, — но я хочу пройти весь путь от самого начала!  
От нежности и предвкушения у Чанеля что-то сжалось внутри: ох, Бэкхён скоро узнает, какой классный и заботливый парень ему достался…

***

 

Обошлось без больницы и вмешательства руководства. Из заметных повреждений была только ссадина на губе Чанёля — и мало ли, как он ее получил! — и разбитая метким ударом Бэкхёна скула Криса. Менеджер обещал прикрыть, и они все собирались тихонько проскочить на занятия так, чтобы никто в офисе не заметил.

Между собой произошедшее, конечно, обсуждали, но в итоге все беспокоились только о том, чтобы посторонние не узнали об инциденте.

Сейчас они все толпились под комнатой, где жил Крис, ожидая появление Тао, который помогал ему собраться и, как общепризнанный специалист, скрыть следы с помощью макияжа.  
— Должно быть нормально, — тихо сказал он остальным, закрыв за собой дверь. — Он одевается, выйдет через пять минут.  
— Как он… вообще?  
— Зол, как вы понимаете, — вздохнул Тао. — А еще сказал, что отомстит.


	2. немного глупостей (бонус)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> таймлайн - 13 эпизод шоу "Соседи", во время которого Бэкхён пришел в гости к Чанёлю

Когда дело доходит до уборки, сосед Чанёля отмахивается от них: общайтесь, я вернусь в комнату нескоро. Поэтому они поднимаются на второй этаж, раскланиваются с собирающимися спать девушками, и наконец закрывают дверь.  
— Сюда, — быстро говорит Чанёль, и Бэкхён проскальзывает следом за ним в ванную комнату.  
— А это ничего, что мы тут прячемся?  
— Ничего, все знают, что если надо поговорить, то это делается так.  
Бэкхён прислоняется спиной к закрытой двери, и Чанёль подходит к нему близко-близко, но не вплотную, и нависает, опираясь руками рядом с его лицом. И это совсем не страшно, а даже спокойно и уютно: он словно прячется внутри Чанёля.  
— Ты правда приехал на автобусе?  
— Нет, конечно. Но я сказал менеджеру, что сбегу и поеду сам, если не разрешат. Так что всё официально.  
— Мы ведь встретимся уже завтра вечером в зале, — хитро улыбается Чанёль, — неужели не мог вытерпеть?  
— Не мог, — честно признается Бэкхён. — Ты уезжал, и…  
— Продолжай…  
— И мне казалось, что меня все ненавидят, — бестолково и внезапно заканчивает он, хоть и понимает, что Чанёль ждал совершенно другого ответа. Его лицо темнеет.  
— Они что-то говорили тебе? Обвиняли?  
— Нет, но… Тао, конечно, намекает, но он всех винит.  
То самое Ужасное, что произошло несколько недель назад, буквально разрывало на куски всю группу. Они переживали, обсуждали, плакали, злились, но всё ещё не смогли понять и принять, и единственное, что им оставалось — работать и работать, пока все мысли не уйдут из головы.  
Бэкхён видит, что Чанёлю хочется со злости врезать кулаком в стену, но это нарушит их тихое уединение, и поэтому он по-кошачьи трется виском о его запястье.  
— Но больше всего я соскучился.  
— Правда? — взгляд Чанёля теплеет. — Всего-то пару дней не виделись.  
— Не припоминаю, чтобы мы расставались так надолго — и ты был за городом, с кучей чужих людей…  
Их обоих забавляет играть в ревность, хотя это и глупое притворство, учитывая то, как они зависимы от постоянного контакта с другими людьми.

Чанёль зарывается носом в его волосы, щекотно водит, выдыхает где-то рядом с ухом, и внутри их маленького кокона становится ещё теплее. Бэкхён гладит его лицо, и Чанёль, повернувшись, аккуратно прихватывает пальцы зубами — настолько мягко и остро, что Бэкхён невольно громко стонет на выдохе. И пугается, поняв, что микрофоны за дверью вполне могли уловить совершенно однозначный звук.  
— Забей, — ворчит Чанёль. — Тут не самая пуританская публика.  
— Серьезно?  
— Парни в комнате снизу так громко занимаются сексом, что нам иногда слышно. И всем плевать.  
Бэкхён хихикает. Та влюбленная парочка действительно аж светилась.  
— Твой сосед может вернуться в любую минуту.  
— Он сказал, что пришлёт сообщение, прежде чем подняться. Поэтому, — Чанёль возвращается к волосам и шее Бэкхёна и шепчет, выдыхая горячий воздух прямо ему в кожу, — я хотел бы услышать ещё несколько таких же звуков.  
Это как будто разбивает решимость Бэкхёна быть твердым и последовательным в их отношениях, и он стонет и стонет от того, что, незаметно касаясь, Чанёль находится сразу всюду вокруг него.  
С тех пор, как они решили быть вместе, многое случилось, и происходящее вокруг не располагало к быстрому развитию отношений. Но, как выяснилось, возможность спокойно спать на плече во время перелетов, улыбаться друг другу, и — какой детский сад! — держаться украдкой за руки в такой обстановке дорогого стоила. Они сблизились больше, чем за всё время знакомства и совместной работы. И именно поэтому сегодня Бэкхён понял, что больше не выдерживает — после перезаписей вокала, работы с менеджерами и форменного допроса, который устроил им адвокат студии насчет События — и сорвался сюда.  
Причины вылетели из головы ещё тогда, когда они закрыли дверь маленькой комнаты, и теперь Бэкхён понимает, что приехал именно за этими ощущениями. Чанёль останавливается где-то около его воротника, с тихим рычанием кусает ткань и выдыхает:  
— Я так не выдержу…  
А кто выдержит? В узких джинсах до боли тесно, в голове шумит, и только чудо удерживает их от того, чтобы не наделать больших глупостей. Бэкхён теряется в судорожном вздохе, ощущая разгорающееся соприкосновение с чужой грудью, и понимает, что мерить глубину глупостей они будут уже после.  
— Чанёль, — шепчет Бэкхён в щекочущую макушку и тянет его голову выше, губами по шее и подбородку, — прости, что так, но…  
Ему всегда казалось, что их первый поцелуй будет похожим на взрыв фейерверка, но Чанёль отвечает мягко и нежно, и Бэкхен растворяется в запахе и вкусе, тепле обнимающих рук, общем дыхании. В груди ворочается что-то необъяснимое, и напряжение последних дней тает без следа. Чанёль гладит его шею, добирается до ключиц, возвращается к скулам, и больше терпеть невозможно, поэтому Бэкхён забирается руками под его толстовку.  
Прикосновение обжигает даже сквозь тонкую футболку, а соприкоснись они кожа к коже — наверное, начался бы пожар. Чанёль глухо стонет и выгибается, на секунду прильнув всем телом так, что его твердый член прижимается к бедру Бэкхёна.  
Здравый смысл умоляет прекратить, но его голос слишком слаб на задворках сознания, и они продолжают беспорядочно целовать друг друга.  
Чанёль грубовато хватает его за задницу, тянет к себе и втискивает между бедер ногу, и от этой нарочитой жесткости Бэкхён теряет самообладание окончательно. Тянется сам, ближе и горячее, чтобы неудобная теснота обострилась до предела, переплавляя болезненное возбуждение в вожделенное удовольствие. Они вжимаются друг в друга максимально крепко, нарастающий шум дыхания и поцелуев смешивается с шорохом одежды, сминаемой беспокойными руками, закладывая уши, отгораживая дополнительной стеной от окружающего мира. Чанёль сдавливает то самое чувствительное место на шее, заставляя сбиться с общего ритма — и спустя недолгое время фейерверки таки начинают взрываться.  
Через пару минут мокрая ткань белья начинает неприятно ощущаться, и они аккуратно отпускают друг друга.  
— Как подростки, — смущённо улыбается Бэкхён, — ну надо же так…  
С довольной улыбкой Чанёль приглаживает его волосы, поправляет воротник, трет следы на коже.  
Сам он тоже лохматый и измятый, но этот вид кажется совершенно потрясающим.  
— Ты ведь не жалеешь? — уточняет он.  
— Шутишь? — удивляется Бэкхён. — Мне кажется, я ничего горячее в жизни не переживал.  
Телефон издает звук, и Чанёль показывает ему сообщение: «Забыл написать заранее, но я сейчас в коридоре возле двери».  
Они хихикают.  
— Иди, впусти его в комнату, — говорит Бэкхён, — и найди разумное объяснение тому, что передашь мне сюда чистое бельё — я не хочу, чтобы сонбе думал обо мне что-то странное.


End file.
